generationofmusicfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
09/04/17
Vendas do dia 3 de Abril a 9 de Abril Digital Songs US * 1. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 677.793 *2 weeks at No.1* * 2. Aiden - Learn to Love 592.818 * 3. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 581.145 * 4. Flower - Rolling Stones 536.728 NEW * 5. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 533.300 * 6. Sasha - My Own 526.686 NEW * 7. KrLh - Passenger (feat. Ronan Walterman) 412.511 * 8. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 392.803 * 9. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 382.855 * 10. Krystal - Alcohol 313.755 * 11. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) 280.327 * 12. Kim Berly - Chameleon 272.193 * 13. Alice Schull - Touch of You 249.300 NEW * 14. Flower - Björn Loves You 184.434 * 15. Flower - Brave Heart (from "A Dog's Purpose") 169.385 * 16. Sasha - Just Distraction 158.005 NEW * 17. Sound Inc - Say It 156.147 * 18. Sasha - Good Again (featuring Anne Hogan & KENNA) 142.205 NEW * 19. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 138.403 * 20. Sasha - Transcending 131.671 NEW * 21. Lily Watson - Aftermath 129.121 * 22. Sasha - I'll Find 105.337 NEW * 23. Sasha - Old California 89.536 NEW * 24. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 81.024 * 25. Sasha - Dreams 79.002 NEW * 26. Sasha - Heartshapped Sunglasses 73.736 NEW * 27. Sasha - Nirvana 68.469 NEW * 28. Sasha - The Game 63.202 RE-ENTRY * 29. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 61.951 * 30. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat. Smack Forts) 59.011 * 31. Sasha - Heartbreaker from 90s (feat. Kim Berly) 57.935 NEW * 32. Britanny - Crush On You (feat. Britanny) 56.066 * 33. Britanny - Do Betta 54.650 * 34. Sasha - Photoshopped (feat. Alice Schull) 52.668 NEW * 35. Romeo - Bad (feat. Aiden) 40.646 * 36. Sasha - My Unknown 36.868 NEW * 37. Sasha - Over (feat. Young Boss) 22.865 * 38. Fraternity - Right Now 19.278 * 39. Smack Forts - Vanguard 18.723 * 40. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 16.083 * 41. Sona - My Oh My (feat. Lay Park) 14.700 Digital Songs UK * 1. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 455.466 *6 weeks at #1* * 2. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 300.323 * 3. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 259.702 * 4. Aiden - Learn To Love 231.199 * 5. Flower - Rolling Stones 209.324 (new) * 6. KrLh - Passenger (ft. Ronan Walterman) 208.748 * 7. Sasha - My Own 205.407 (new) * 8. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 170.608 * 9. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 152.217 * 10. Krystal - Alcohol 113.779 * 11. Alice Schull - Touch Of You 111.811 (new) * 12. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) 109.328 * 13. Kim Berly - Chameleon 99.827 * 14. Lily Watson - Aftermath 84.936 * 15. Flower - Braveheart (from "A Dog's Purpose") 66.060 * 16. Flower - Björn Loves You 63.055 * 17. Sound Inc - Say It 60.897 * 18. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (ft. Smack Forts) 55.192 * 19. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 53.977 * 20. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 31.599 * 21. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 24.161 * 22. Britanny - Crush On You (ft. Valentine) 23.366 * 23. Lily Watson - Of The Blue 22.773 * 24. Britanny - Do Betta 19.782 * 25. Romeo - Bad (ft. Aiden) 15.852 * 26. Fraternity - Right Now 15.123 * 27. Lily Watson - Dancing On My Own 9.109 * 28. Smack Forts - Vanguard 7.302 * 29. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 6.273 * 30. Sasha - Over (ft. Young Boss) 6.193 * 31. Sona - My Oh My (ft. Lay Park) 5.733 Oricon Singles Chart * 1. Triplo x Romeo - Walls 539.595 *new peak* * 2. Aiden - Learn To Love 474.827 * 3. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 306.817 * 4. Flower - Rolling Stones 198.589 (NEW) * 5. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You 197.527 * 6. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 192.891 * 7. Sasha - My Own 185.325 (NEW) * 8. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 170.451 * 9. KrLh - Passenger (feat Ronan Walterman) 149.750 * 10. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 141.657 * 11. Krystal - Alcohol 107.945 * 12. Kim Berly - Chameleon 94.709 * 13. Alice Schull - Touch Of You 92.241 (NEW) * 14. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 65.655 * 15. Flower - Braveheart 60.994 * 16. Flower - Bjorn Loves You 59.822 * 17. Sound Inc - Say It 57.775 * 18. Fer Mandy - Give Me Love 51.210 * 19. Lily Watson - Aftermath 41.297 * 20. Romeo - Bad (feat Aiden) 32.936 * 21. Cristy Wonder - Suit and Tie 22.922 * 22. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat Smack Forts) 20.207 * 23. Britanny - Do Betta 20.175 * 24. Britanny - Crush On You (feat Valentine) 17.885 * 25. Sona - My Oh My (feat Lay Park) 11.912 * 26. Sasha - Over (feat Young Boss) 8.460